Kirby
This is the list of all Copy Abilities in Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!, including Super Abilities, Hypernova, Robobot Armor and it's Modes, and the new ones as Giant Size and Giant Abilities. It is confirmed that all Abilities that were in Kirby's Return in Dream Land, Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot wiill returns, as well as old, forgotten ones. Most of them are rebalanced, with the exception of Hammer where its nerf is only applied to the Kirby Wars sub-game, as most enemies and bosses has much HP than the previous games. Since Water and Poison are familiar Copy Abilities, Water will be faster than Poison, and grant invincibility on Kirby's powerful attacks but his Geyser attack cannot be aimed, while Poison is slower, but is slightly stronger and can leave a trail of poison behind Kirby, and also can grab enemies. Water itself had even a Giant counterpart, while Poison have a Robobot Mode counterpart. The Mix from previous games also works the same, except that because of the return of the Super Inhale from normal Kirby, he needs three enemies with different Abilities. A new category of Copy Ability is Fusion Ability, which combines two Abilities into one. Not all Abilities can fusion and most of them are under three categories: Weapon, Element and Neutral. Regular Abilities These can be obtained normally and can be kept at the end of any stages. Some Amiibos can also give some of them. Almost each Abilities also have their own Helper that Kirby can summon. While being able to damage Giant Bosses, they can break through all shields, including defenses from Leaf and Archer, and requires constant moving instead of standing around and spamming a move. Some Abilities becomes a better version of it via Ability Evolution, which requires the player to clear a stage, and the evolved Abilities are rarer than their unevolved counterpart. Take note that some enemies do not have recent images such as Bubbles from Kirby's Adventure thus are marked with words. Giant Size and Giant Abilities The Giant Size makes Kirby huge and becomes capable to defeat even invincible enemies like Gordos. Like the powerful Abilities as the two above, it will wears off when you complete a stage. Fusion Abilities To make one Fusion Ability, you need to shake your Stored Ability on the GamePad while using a Copy Ability to do so. There are three categories, although some Fusion Ability are a exceptional results. *Weapon: Any Copy Abilities that use a type of weapon, like Sword, Bomb and Hammer. It will gather the Element or be used by the Neutral. *Element: Any Copy Abilities based on elements, many of those from typical RPG games, such as Fire, Dark and ESP. It will pass the elemental effects for the Weapon or Neutral. *Neutral: Any Copy Abilities that does not fit anything of above, such as Jet, Acrobatic and Doctor. It will either get the Element or wield a Weapon. *Special: A special result that makes a particular Fusion Ability, such as Water and Poison makes Toxic Water. Special Cases Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Abilities Category:Lists Category:Power-Ups